A method for minimizing impact exerted on user's knees and ankles while the user walks and exercises has been continuously developed. A common point of conventional shoes for absorbing impact is the fact that the shoes include a cushion device which is positioned at a same level as the texon and is built-in at a lower part of a texon or so as to absorb impact.
However, in such conventional shoes for absorbing impact, the cushion device cannot be replaced since it is built-in at the lower part of the texon. Therefore, there is a disadvantage in that the cushion can not be replaced even if the performance of the cushion device deteriorates.
Also, since the cushion device can not be replaced, it is impossible to cope with various impact varied according to the user's weight or level of exercise. Furthermore, performance of the cushioning is insufficient so that impact is still exerted on the user's knees or ankles.